Moonlight :YAOI:
by Zaigien
Summary: Moonlight is a Yaoi series, about two boys in love. They have problems in their relationship, but it always ends up ok.


Every morning, when I wake up it happens...even if I had a shower the day before, I need to have another one to wash away these strange memories...what was happening to me?

* * *

_His lips were cold against mine, his body warm. He pulled away from me, and thats when I woke up._

"Oh, for crying out loud! Not again..."

My face was covered with beads of sweat, even though I was stripped off into my boxers.

Almost every night I would dream about him. I knew he was gay, but how could he possibly love me? I was too quite... Plus, I'd never even spoken to him, maybe I should...

* * *

The next day I decided I would talk to him, obviously these dreams meant something, and I knew I was slowly falling in love with him.

I arrived at school an hour early, because I couldn't sleep, again. I waited out the front for him to arrive.

I heard his bus arrive, and I jumped up in alert. I was ready to talk to him, I had to be careful though, I don't think many people knew about his sexuality.

He got off the bus laughing an chattering with his mates, (if only they knew the real him...) but I wasn't going to miss my chance.

"Kai!", I screamed in reflex...

I heard him tell his mates to go ahead of him.

"Oh, he..hey, Caleb!", He replied in surprise, "It's nice to see you!"

"Really? Oh, uh, I mean...theres something I'd like to ask you"

"Go ahead" He replied, with a friendly smile. How much I just wanted to yell out _'I love you...'_, it was killing me.

"Uh...could we talk in private? I mean, at the end of the day of course!"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose..", He replied slowly. It must have been weird, having someone you've never spoken to, asking you to talk in private when everybody else had left to go home, "Where?"

"After school! In the boys toilets!" What the hell did I say boys toilets for! Now he must think I'm really weird.

"Sure... I, I'll see you there..." He replied, again slowly.

He walked off into the distance, leaving me standing in the middle of everybody, lovestruck and dumbfounded.

The day passed so slowly, I don't think I learnt a thing though, I was too busy thinking about what was going to happen this afternoon. Of course, I wasn't expecting things, he'd probably punch me in the face, tell me to fuck off and then I'd have to change schools...

Now you can't say that I was preparing for the worst...or maybe the best.

I sighed under my breath and moved onto my next class. It was strange, usually Kai would pass me on his way to Biology, which is what he had now, but he didn't show. The same thing happened on the way to Maths class, I couldn't see him anywhere...

I figured he'd done a runner, likely, he didn't seem to keen on our meeting arrangements earlier today.

Finally, the time came to meet up.

I walked to our rendezvous spot and waited inside for a long time.

I knew he wouldn't show, he was probably too freaked out.

Almost 1 hour had gone past, man, was I wasting my time...

I decided to go to the toilet and leave.

I unzipped my pants and did my stuff, my back turned towards the exit.

Just as I was finishing up, I heard a footstep, but I ignored it.

Suddenly, I felt warm breath on my neck. I froze in shock. Someones hand slid over my shoulder and started unbuttoning my shirt.

I could now feel his body rubbing up against my back, their other hand slowly moved under my arm and around my waist, helping the other to remove my clothing.

"Come on, we both know why were here" A voice whispered in my ear. I immediately knew it was Kai, I'd recognize his voice anywhere.

"You came..." I whispered back.

"Oh yea, about that. Sorry I'm late, I had to make sure the place was empty first. Can't have anybody finding out about this can we now?" He replied.

My shirt was completely unbuttoned now, I could feel his cold tongue slowly moving over my neck bone.

His hands moved under my shirt, and up over my chest. He slowly rubbed over my nipples.

Thats when I felt his lips. They were so cold and wet. He sucked on my neck as he rubbed over my chest.

This alone made me cry out in delight.

His pelvis and chest slowly moved seductively over my back and thighs.

"Why so tense", He asked, licking my neck "This is what you want right?"

I couldn't reply, I just moaned in pleasure.

He chuckled, sliding his hands slowly down my hips and inside my jeans. This made me actually realize what was happening. I whipped around hastily and grabbed onto his delicate arms.

This was the first time I actually got to stare into his beautiful eyes. They were a sparkling emerald.

"This isn't right..." I said

"Oh...," He said in disappointment. He wasn't going to force me. "Then, why did you call me here?"

There was a silence for a moment, then I replied.

"Well...I'm supposed to be in charge..." I whispered, followed by a chuckle.

He smiled in relief that he hadn't made a fool of himself.

I grabbed him around his neck and stared at him in the eyes. One of my hands rapidly shot up into his ruffled blond hair and my lips tore at his. Our tongues intertwined, so cold, yet so beautiful.

Our panting began to get louder as we tossed against the brick wall.

Both of our shirts were off, one in the sink, the other on the floor. Our mouths still tangled, we rubbed one another's back, and chest. Our bodies moved so rhythmically, like we were destined for each other.

Suddenly, he stopped. Pulling away, he took one step back and stared into my eyes. Both of us, still panting loudly. He took a quite step forward, our lips millimeters apart. We continued to look into each others eyes as I felt his hands feel down my sides, and once again, past the edge and outside of my pants waist.

He slowly unbuckled and zipped down my pants, he slid his hands down my underwear, but only a little. He was such a tease.

It was like he was in a trance, still interlocked in our gazes, I thought it was about time I said what I needed to.

"I love you, Kai." I whispered.

There was another silence, the he spoke.

"You are my life" He replied with absolute confidence, followed by his successful attempt to rip off my pants. He drove his tongue down my throat, but didn't hold onto anything. Instead, he used his lips to hold my head back against the wall, as he removed his own pants.

Both of us. Now locked in the boys toilets of our school, completely bare and intertwined.

He moved his hips and thighs closer to mine ever so slowly as we locked our mouths.

I felt him thrust his waist forward and rub his member against mine.

I felt him rise up against me, followed by myself.

I'd only ever had an erection once. It was over him.

Once again, he moved away, but only his face this time, his throbbing continued to rub against the inside of my thighs.

"Well, what now?" He whispered, "Your supposed to be in charge, right?" He asked, followed by a cheeky chuckle.

I stared at him, again. He was so beautiful, I almost lost track of what I was doing.

A smirk rose across my cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed our bodies into one of the toilet blocks. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I didn't know my own strength. I shoved his body onto the toilet.

He happily sat beneath me. I felt his legs spread wider.

"I've seen it in your eyes, how long you've wanted this. Don't be ashamed. I've wanted it to." He said.

"I'm in charge" I replied.

He welcomed himself to my invitation and locked our lips together. I moved back and forth against his hips. I held on to him as he moved down to my waist with his hands.

I continued to kiss him as he teased me. He was good at this.

He put one hand around my back and held me in with great force, while he used the other to begin what I was hoping for.

He started slowly, but eventually got faster.

I could feel myself throbbing, thats when it happened. I felt my stomach churn, then a rush of heat exhaled from me, as I covered him in warm liquid. I moaned so loudly, that I was afraid someone would hear, even though the school was empty.

His hands massaged my thighs slowly moving in for a second go.

I grabbed his wrist and moved him away.

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?" He chuckled.

"Well. Look at yourself. Your all dirty." He stared down at himself.

"Well. Would you look at that.", he said, giving me a seductive look, "Looks like someones gonna have to clean up his mess" He whispered, raising his eyebrows and looking into my eyes.

I moved myself off the toilet seat and onto my knees. He spread his legs invitingly.

I tightly wrapped my hands around his waist and moved my head forward.

He'd teased me enough for now. Now, it was my turn.

I slowly moved my tongue over the very bottom of his waist, quietly stalking towards my prey, cleaning my cum from his warm skin.

My mouth wrapped around the end of his muscle. All I heard was his moans of delight and pleasure.

I moved in a little further, until I heard him scream. I felt his hand against the back of my head, then, there was a sudden lunge forward, he forced himself down my throat, pushing my head forward and thrusting his pelvis in. I almost choked as his warm liquids poured down my throat.

He stood up, I followed his movement. I tore myself from him, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me up. We both panted loudly as we kissed more passionately then we ever had.

Kai slowly slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He cradled me in his arms, wrapping his legs around me. I could feel his thighs and member throbbing against my back. He was so warm.

We sat there for hours.

"I love you too" He whispered, stroking my hair.

We both slept till early dawn. When I awoke. I was still naked, but he was dressed and he had put my clothes over the top of me, so I wouldn't be cold.

"Your awake" he said.

He moved over to me and knelt down beside me. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head. He closed his eyes and moved in. He pushed his cold lips against mine for a few seconds.

He then used his tongue to part my mouth, and I pushed my tongue into his. He did the same.

I didn't want this to end. I moved my hands under his arms and stood up, pulling him up with me.

He wrapped his arms around me neck and pushed me against the wall. My bare thighs rubbed against his pants.

We pulled away from each other. He gave me heartbreaking grin and said,

"Good morning".

"Good morning, Kai" I replied with a smile.

He walked over to the wall and picked up his bag. I started to dress myself. The sun was risng.

"You know, last night, I didn't think you were going to show."

"I wasn't"

I felt my heart tear in two.

"I thought you would have been gone. I was running late because I was buying you this."

He pulled a tiny locket out of his bag and dropped it into my hands.

A tear rolled down my face and I through my arms around him.

"Thank you, Kai, for everything" I whispered.

I kissed his neck.

I pulled away and pecked his lips.

I finished getting dressed and we sat together until the sun rose.


End file.
